Nitrous Oxide
by kakite
Summary: *one shot Inu/Kag* Kagome sees steam rising in the distance... it's a geyser! But what kinda of gasses do these things produce?


Hey all, this is just a humorous little oneshot I dreamed up when I was thinking. Hope you enjoy it. Btw, for those who were wondering, I got 32nd at the Nationals Rock climbing competition. If you rock climb, give me an e- mail!  
  
Nitrous Oxide By: kakite  
  
"Wow! What's that steam coming from!" Kagome pointed off into the sky at a series of misty wisps rising from the trees not far off. "Lets go look!"  
  
Barely giving Inuyasha enough time to respond, she dashed off towards the source. "W- Wait! Keh, leaving me here all alone.." He darted after her, catching a mysterious scent in the air.  
  
"Whoa! Look, it's a hot spring and a geyser! A real geyser!" Kagome gasped excitedly to an indifferent hanyou.  
  
'Whoa, that's a really strong smell.. I feel kinda.. Sleepy.' Inuyasha thought. "Hey.. Kagome..." Inuyasha did not finish his sentence however, he was stumbling sleepily in the direction of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned "Inuyasha, are you ok?" She stepped towards his quaking form.  
  
One rock. A little rock. A golf ball sized rock. In Inuyasha's way. It was right in front of his foot, and his foot was careening towards it. It collided sharply, and that's all it took to upset his already waning balance.  
  
"Zzzzzuuu.." Inuyasha cooed on his way down to the ground, or so was expected. Instead of meeting the ground, he met a very startled Kagome. Of all places for his head- or should we more specifically say 'face'- to land, it had to be right on Kagome's chest. Richg in the MIDDLE of Kagome's chest.  
  
"Mmmmmm," he mumbled into her. Bright red, Kagome struggled underneath him, but he had her pinned, and now.. HE WAS ASLEEP?!  
  
'Come to think of it... I am feeling quite.. * yawn * sleepy myshelf..' And with another few yawns, Kagome fell into a seemingly enchanted sleep, hanyou still on top of her.  
  
And if there had been an experienced modern scientist just there, just then in that moment, he could have told you that there were excessive amounts of nitrous oxide in the air, most likely emitted every time the geyser went off.  
  
**  
  
It was Kagome who woke first.  
  
"Wh- who- where am I?" Kagome tried to get up and found that she couldn't, looking down she noticed Inuyasha's face nestled gently right on- "INUYASHA!"  
  
"Mmmm... Kagome'sth pretty when she's mad... mmfhhh s'why I love her.. fft... stupid Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbled after turning his head and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
'Lo- wait... He's talking about Kikyo right? Not me. can't be me.' Kagome's heart pounded inside her lungs. Suddenly Inuyasha seemed to get much heavier against her, and she could have sworn her heart left her with what happened next.  
  
Scooting forward, Inuyasha leveled his face with hers, still pinning her to the rocky forest floor. Struggling to get away, he only held her tighter. His head dropped down and Kagome could swear that his lips were on hers. wait they were. He was kissing her. Not just kissing her but really KISSING her, tongue and all.  
  
Just when Kagome was going to panic, another thought overtook her. 'Hey.. this isn't too bad.' She kissed him back. 'I know he's sleeping but.' he deepened the kiss.  
  
'Mmm? Whoa when did I fall asleep? Oooooo, that's a nice feeling, warm. Mmmm.' Inuyasha's awoken mind thought, eyes still closed.  
  
Kagome looked up just in time to see his eyes flutter open.  
  
'Eh? Why's Kagome right there?' Inuyasha though groggily, 'I'm on top of her? Since when was I on top of her? MY KAMIS I'M ON TOP OF HER?!' it registered in his mind, but not soon after did another thing dawn on him. 'Wait.. Those are her lips.. On my lips. MY KAMIS, WHAT THE HELL?!'  
  
"GAHHH" Inuyasha jumped off of her like a frightened cat. Kagome could have sworn his head looked like a slice of watermelon just then it was so red. And OH, the expression on his face was priceless, if only there was a camera nearby. Kagome however, could not stop a blush from flaring on her cheeks as well as she remember what he said.  
  
"WHO... WHAT.. WHERE. HOW. WHEN.. WHY..?!" Inuyasha flared desperately. "What the hell was I.. What the fuck.."  
  
"Do you really?" Kagome said pointedly.  
  
"Do I really what, wench, nows' not the time.. Chikuso." Inuyasha said, looking around him wildly.  
  
"Love me." Kagome finished.  
  
"Kamis, what was I do..- nani?" Kagome words sunk into his thoughts.  
  
"Do you really love me?" Kagome repeated hopefully.  
  
"Wh- Well.. You see.. What the fuck am I saying?! No way! Why would I love a wench like you." Inuyasha recovered his guise quickly.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said in a small voice. "I just though since you said.. and you were kissing me.. maybe you... proves me wrong huh!"  
  
Kagome was really regretting kissing him back now. 'Guess I was just getting a little hopeful.' The same blush Inuyasha had wore only a minute ago now danced on Kagome's face.  
  
"Guess I'll just.. Be going then. Ja ne!" she kept back tears of sudden disappointment.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, bitch! You still haven't explained to me how I found myself where I was when I woke up!" Inuyasha yelled after her.  
  
She stopped. "We both breathed somegas and fell asleep, you on top of me. Then when I woke up you said some stuff and then kissed me. Then you woke up. Happy? Now I'll be going."  
  
'It had to be true.. It just had to! He's lying... but he wouldn't lie about that would he?' Kagome thought as she awaited Inuyasha's reply. 'You couldn't possibly be that lucky you idiot!' Kagome told herself.  
  
"Chotto.. What did I say?" Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Did I say I love you or something stupid like that."  
  
"You said.. You said.. That I look pretty when I'm mad, and then you said that that's why you love me." Kagome's back was still turned to him, which was good considering, that way he could not see the pained expression she wore.  
  
'Dammit, I had so much hope too!' Kagome scolded herself for being so stupid.  
  
"Oh.. Well..." He just couldn't lie to her. Somehow, even though he had lied many times before, he just couldn't this time. "I.. Do." Inuyasha looked at his feet.  
  
"N- Nani?" Kagome turned around, surprise and question in her face. "You. love me?"  
  
"Hai." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
She didn't know what to say. Standing there, she just gaped at him. Finally, words came out.  
  
"Inuyasha, when you were asleep, when you started to kiss me... I kissed you back even though I knew you were asleep. I didn't want you to stop either, it felt so right. I just wish you could have been awake to share that moment with me."  
  
"Well, who says we lost the chance." Inuyasha whispered, closed the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist as if it would break.  
  
Breaking the kiss momentarily, she uttered three words. Three simple, yet life changing words.  
  
"I love you"  
  
And the kiss continued.  
  
**  
  
The end. Thanks for reading, I would love some reviews! 


End file.
